jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tippy Toppy Peak/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an establishing shot of Tarrytown during the day. Jay Jay enters from the leftmost cliff; Tracy and Savannah fly over him one by one.) Narrator: It was a beautiful day in Tarrytown. It was a great day for Tracy to practice being the high flyer she always wanted to be. And that's just what she was doing— (Cut to Tracy in flight; Savannah joins her.) —with Savannah as her teacher. Savannah: Okay, darlin', it's always important to keep tryin'! So, let's do it again! (Cut to their spectator watching below.) Jay Jay: You can do it, Tracy! (Back to the flight practice.) Tracy: Here I go! (Overhead shot; Tracy begins to rise high into the air.) Tracy: Oops! Whoooooaaaaa! (She reaches the highest point and attempts to go further, but ends up falling backwards.) Tracy: Whooooaaaa! (She stops next to her teacher.) Oops. Savannah: That was great, sugar. But let's try again and see if you can un-wibble your wobbles. Light woodwind/bass line with drums, up-tempo 4 (E flat major, modulating to G flat major) Savannah: Come on, Tracy, fly with me. Tracy: Thanks! Acoustic guitar/flute in Savannah: It's a wibbly wobbly ride Tracy: When you're flying a mile high Savannah: But climb into the wind, and you can begin to fly (She flies over to Tracy's opposite side.) In the wink of an eye Guitar/strings out, flute/tambourine in (Up they go; overhead shot as they slowly rise upward past the screen.) Tracy, Savannah: Flyin' up, we're flyin' up Flyin' up across the sky Flyin' up, we're flyin' up Climbin' up a mile high Flute/tambourine out, guitar/strings in Tracy: It's a wibbly, wobbly ride sure is! Savannah: And it's time to try and try Tracy: And I know that it's true that having you by my side Tracy! I'll be flying high (They ferris around each other.) Savannah: In a while, you'll be Guitar/strings out, flute/tambourine in Tracy, Savannah: Flyin' up, yeah, flyin' up Flyin' up and filled with pride Flyin' up, and climbin' up With a smile that's a mile wide Song ends on a stinger (They slowly fly o.s.; dissolve to an overview of the sky; Savannah enters from the bottom and rises past the camera.) Narrator: Once again, Savannah flew up, up, up. Tracy: (from o.s.) Here I go! (She enters on the end of this and begins to copy said move.) Tracy: Up...up...up... (Grunting, she struggles in place.) And down. (She lowers herself; Savannah joins.) Tracy: Sorry, Savannah. I just can't fly any higher, yet. Savannah: Oh, sugar, you did very well. A few more lessons, and you'll be high flyin' on your own, and then, you'll get to fly over Tippy Toppy Peak all by yourself! Tracy: By myself? Is Tippy Toppy Peak dangerous? Savannah: A little, but it's a great place to learn even more about flyin' high! Tracy: Can I fly over it now? Savannah: Not quite yet. We still have a bit more to learn before you're ready for Tippy Toppy Peak. Well, I have to go now, sugar, but we can have another lesson tomorrow! Tracy: Sky-riffic, Savannah! Thanks! Savannah: Ta-ta, Tracy honey! (The silver jet swoops her way o.s., and her student exits in the other direction. Dissolve to an overview of the Tarrytown Airport runway; Tracy taxis across, Jay Jay following.) Jay Jay: Hey, Tracy, you're doing great! Tracy: Thanks, Jay Jay, but I can't wait to be a real high flyer! Jay Jay: You know what Savannah told ya? Jay Jay, Tracy: It's always important to keep trying. Tracy: (chuckles) You're right! I'm gonna try and try until... (shouting) I'm the best high flyer in the whole, wide world!!! (We hear the sound of a propeller and rotor spinning as she begins to speak, and as she shouts, Herky and Snuffy come up to her, completely awestruck at what they overheard.) Herky: Wow, did ya hear-r-r that? Tr-r-racy just said she's the best high flyer-r-r in the whole, wide wor-r-rld! Tracy: No! I-I said I was going to try to— Herky: I knew she could do it! (giggles) Snuffy: I bet Tracy went so high that she was as high as a cloud. Herky: I'll bet she was even higher-r-r than that! (giggles) (On the end of this, the light violet jet plane lets her mouth drop wide in total shock. Her blue friend responds the same moments later.) Jay Jay: W-w-what? Tracy: Really, guys! I-I-I didn't say that, I— Herky: Wait'll we tell Br-r-renda how Tr-r-racy passed her-r-r high flying test! (He rises out of frame.) Tracy: Herky, I didn't— Snuffy: Aw, Tracy, don't be shy. We're all excited that you're a real high flyer, now. (He exits.) Jay Jay: Tracy, what are they talking about? Tracy: Oh, Jay Jay, I said I was going to try to be the best high flyer in the whole, wide world, and they think I said I am the best high flyer in the whole, wide world. Jay Jay: Oops! We'd better go explain! (The flabbergasted jet plane exits off the nearest road, her blue friend following behind; cut to Herky and Snuffy outside the main hangar.) Herky: Br-r-renda's gone into town to get a new wr-r-rench— (Jay Jay and Tracy join.) —but you'll never-r-r guess what. Jay Jay, Tracy: What? Herky: Big Jake just r-r-radioed in, that he's gonna be late getting back to the air-r-rpor-r-rt. Snuffy: Yeah, so he's also gonna be late for his next pickup. Herky: Now, get this— (Cut to the jet planes; he continues o.s.) He was supposed to pick up a package in Willow Tr-r-ree Village. (Back to him.) That means he was gonna fly over-r-r... Herky, Snuffy: Tippy Toppy Peak! Snuffy: So Tracy, Herky and I were thinking, what if you made that pickup for him? You'd be doing Big Jake a big favor. Tracy: M-m-me? But, uh...but, I— Jay Jay: I think what Tracy's trying to say is— Herky: Flying over-r-r Tippy Toppy Peak might be danger-r-rous for-r-r other-r-r planes, but now it will be easy for-r-r you, Tr-r-racy! Snuffy: That's right! So, what do you think of that? (Cut to Tracy; he continues o.s.) Are you excited? Tracy: (shaking her head) Uh, but...I wa...you see— Herky: We see we knew you'd be! Well, don't just stand ther-r-re! (Cut to the jet planes.) Ya don't wanna let Big Jake down, do ya? Tracy: (dumbfounded) W-well...no, I guess not. Herky: Then, let's go go go! (All but Jay Jay start to leave.) Jay Jay: Guys, wait! WAIT!! (Too late.) Oh, now what'll I do? Narrator: Jay Jay wanted to tell Herky and Snuffy that Tracy wasn't a high flyer yet, but they kept interrupting. Now it looked like Tracy really was going to fly over Tippy Toppy Peak. Jay Jay: I've gotta go into Tarrytown and find Brenda. Maybe she can straighten this out. (He goes off; meanwhile, Herky and Snuffy stand next to Tracy, already on the runway ready to take off.) Herky, Snuffy: Bye-bye, Tracy! (Tracy silently shakes her head.) Narrator: Once again, nobody would listen. (She starts forward.) Snuffy: Happy high flying, Tracy! (She takes wing; head-on view of the sky as she rises into view.) Tracy: What am I doing? Savannah said Tippy Toppy Peak is a little dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. (pauses) But...but maybe I know enough after all. I mean, I'm almost a high flyer. I hope... (Up she goes; dissolve to a bunch of mountain land in the distance as the high-flyer-to-be rises slowly into view.) Tracy: Oh boy, there it is. (Her perspective of Tippy Toppy Peak in the distance; zoom in slowly as she gulps.) Well...here goes nothing. (Summoning all her strength, Tracy starts rising high into the air slowly but surely. Dissolve to a close-up of the side of the mountain as she works her way up by steps, wobbling in turn.) Narrator: It turned out that flying high over Tippy Toppy Peak was pretty hard. (Tracy begins to struggle.) Tracy: (between pants) Wow...the wind is getting stronger...I-I can't fly straight! Narrator: Tracy knew she made a big mistake, but now, it was too late to turn back. (She rises further; barn door wipe to Jay Jay outside the main hangar back at the airport. Brenda stands before him, and he explains something to her.) Narrator: Back at Tarrytown Airport, Jay Jay had found Brenda Blue and had explained everything to her. (Big Jake joins.) Jay Jay: Big Jake! Are we glad to see you. Big Jake: Well, hi, Jay Jay. Hello, Brenda. Brenda: Hi. Big Jake: What's up? Brenda: Big Jake, we have a big problem. Jay Jay says Tracy's gone to make your next pickup—she's flying over Tippy Toppy Peak. (Those last six words throw shock into the adult plane's head; he shakes his head in disbelief.) Big Jake: What? Did Tracy pass her high flying test? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) No. (Back to him.) She practiced, but she couldn't un-wibble her wobble. Big Jake: Oh no! It could be dangerous to fly over Tippy Toppy Peak if you don't know how. Brenda: Big Jake, you've got to do something. (His propellers spin.) We're really worried about her safety. Big Jake: I'd better go and help her right away. (Barn door wipe to a long shot of Tracy, still struggling with her flight as she grunts tiredly, the wind getting the best of her.) Tracy: (between grunts) This...this is...so hard!!! (Right on cue, the prop plane catches up to her in time.) Big Jake: Hang in there! I'll help you, little Tracy! Tracy: (gasps) Big Jake! (grunt) I'm so glad to see you! Big Jake: Well, this isn't dangerous at all if you know what you're doing. Follow me and I'll show you how. Here we go...!!! (They rise up; dissolve to outside the kids' hangar at the airport. Now Jay Jay explains something to Snuffy and Herky before him.) Narrator: Back at the airport, Jay Jay rounded up Snuffy and Herky and told them that Tracy really hadn't been ready to make the flight. Jay Jay: ...So you see guys, Tracy didn't really pass her high flying test yet. Snuffy: But why didn't you say so? I thought she flew really high. Herky: Yeah, me too. Jay Jay: She did fly high, but she still needs to practice. That's what Tracy tried to tell ya, only...you guys were so excited, you didn't give her a chance to talk. Herky, Snuffy: Oops. Snuffy: Sorry. Jay Jay: But I goofed up too—I should've been a better friend and said something for her. (Cut to the mountain stretches; Big Jake leads a wobbling Tracy into view.) Big Jake: Do what I do, Tracy. Nose up slowly. Tracy: Nose up... (She gets yanked backward.) Whoa!!! Big Jake: That's okay! (She manages to rejoin him.) Now, dip your wing and raise your tail. You're doin' fine, just keep doin' what I do. Now I'm going to do a slow climb. Tracy: Okay! Me too! Big Jake: You can do it, Tracy! Remember what Savannah always says. Tracy: It's always important to keep trying...it's always important to keep trying... (Rear view of them; they start to rise up over the mountain until they reach the very top.) Tracy: It's always important...I'm doing it...I'm...I-I'm doing it! (One last rise, and they finally make it over the very top; head-on view of the triumphant high flyer and her mentor.) Tracy: YIPPEE!!! Big Jake: Hooray! Ya did it! Tracy: Yeah, with your help, Big Jake! Boy, I'm never gonna try anything hard like that again without being ready. Big Jake: (chuckles) That's a smart idea, Tracy. (Rear view of them.) Narrator: So, Tracy was finally able to make her delivery. (Dissolve to the airport runway; both planes touch down one by one.) Narrator: Then, she and Big Jake took and easier low flying route back home. And when Tracy finally landed... (Cut to outside the main hangar; the three boys stand in a line waiting patiently for the return.) Jay Jay: Yay! Snuffy: They're here! (And here they come.) Herky: Tr-r-racy's back! Snuffy: Tracy, I sure am glad you're back. And I'm sorry I didn't let you talk before. Herky: I'm sor-r-ry, too. We wer-r-re worried about ya, Tr-r-racy. Tracy: That's okay, guys. Next time, when I have something important to say, I'm just gonna make sure to speak up. Jay Jay: And I'll speak up for ya, if you can't do it yourself. Tracy: (giggles) Thanks, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: C'mon, let's go tell Brenda you made it back okay. Tracy: Yeah. And this time, no interruptions. (Her blue friend giggles in reply, so do she and Herky as she follows him out of the scene. Wipe to the establishing shot of Tarrytown in the distance from the beginning; it is now the following day, and the three boys stand on the cliffs watching Tracy's flying practice. Jay Jay on the right, Herky and Snuffy on the left; all three have their eyes raised upward.) Narrator: So that's how Tracy and Jay Jay learned that it's always better to speak up when something's the matter. And from that day on, whenever Savannah gave Tracy a high flying lesson... Jay Jay: Go, Tracy! Snuffy: Wow, yeah! Herky: Go, Tr-r-racy! (Savannah and Tracy fly over, astounding all three spectators.) Narrator: Jay Jay, Snuffy and Herky were there to cheer her on as loudly as they could. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts